Tasuku Kurosaki
Tasuku Kurosaki (黒崎 祐, Kurosaki Tasuku) is the 24-year-old main character of Dengeki Daisy. He's a school custodian at Teru's school, who forces her to become his "slave" after she accidentally breaks a school window. It is also later revealed that he is DAISY, the anonymous person who's been sending her emails through a phone that her brother gave Teru before he died. Background A 24-year-old young man working as the school janitor, Kurosaki is often depicted smoking, drinking, and participating in violent acts. Despite his outwardly unpleasant attitude, he cares deeply for Teru Kurebayashi, acting toward her with genuine kindness, and is extremely protective of her. Teru is initially unaware that Kurosaki is also DAISY, a computer hacker who worked with her brother, Soichiro Kurebayashi, and has been entrusted with looking after her. Kurosaki has made it his mission to care for Teru on the request of his dying friend, Soichiro, though recently he has chosen to protect her as his true self also. Appearance Kurosaki has blond hair, blue eyes, and a light skin tone. Teru's friends describe him as attractive; as a result, he is popular among female students though he dislikes the attention and only cares about Teru's opinion. Riko comments that when he was younger, Kurosaki resembled a "bishounen," which Teru finds difficult to believe given how rough looking he looks in the present. He often scowls and is effortlessly capable of intimidating most people. Kurosaki's most distinctive trait is his blond hair. Some speculate that he dyes his hair, though he tells a teacher at Teru's school that it's natural. Flashbacks to Kurosaki's childhood seem to imply that Kurosaki is naturally blond. His hair becomes the subject of discrimination when a school teacher (Egawa-sensei) said that it made him look like a hoodlum, and that he should change it because he was now an adult. Personality Kurosaki is sarcastic, and doesn't generally display his emotions. He is often jokingly described as a pervert and a "lolicon" by his friends, as it is established among his closer companions that he has strong romantic feelings for Teru. He becomes protective of Teru whenever something questionable happens, and occasionally "loses control" like in volume 3, when he suddenly embraces Teru after he had a nightmare about her brother, Soichiro, or when Teru is "kidnapped" by Masumi Takeda when they were shopping for cheesecake. As DAISY, he's described as gentle and kind. People usually comment that he's like a stereotypical tsundere, which is a Japanese character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time. Despite his strong feelings for her, Kurosaki believes that he has no right to love Teru as he is "the one that led her brother to his death." Throughout the manga he struggles between his feelings towards her and his own conflicting memories regarding his complicated past as a hacker. Abilities Kurosaki is seen as a skilled hacker, who has the abilities to crack into school databases, delete information, hack into Teru's phone, amongst other things. His abilities are notably high-level and most appears to be self-taught, given his lack of formal structured education from not completing secondary school. He is skilled enough as a computer programmer to serve as a work-ready computer engineer and previously worked alongside programmers including Soichiro Kurebayashi, Riko Onizuka, and Kazumasa Andou for three years. Kurosaki's other skills include speaking proficient English, operating machinery such as chainsaws and lawn-mowers, cooking, and other miscellaenous skills required for a custodial worker. He is also notably left-handed. Relationships Teru Kurebayashi As DAISY, Kurosaki acts as Teru's guardian and secretly watches over her. In order to conceal his identity, his messages as DAISY are carefully constructed and stylistically different from his own way of communicating, though his words are completely sincere and supportive of Teru. As himself, Kurosaki teases Teru to the point of bullying her, often making her do all his mundane work as the school janitor. However, his behavior is mostly to hide the fact that he is DAISY along with his true feelings toward her. Kurosaki does not deny the fact that he loves Teru to his friends, but understands that revealing those feelings would be potentially damaging to Teru, as well as his relationship to her as DAISY. Riko Onizuka Kurosaki and Riko share a relatively close friendship, though on the surface they appear initially hostile towards each other. She often subtly serves as his advisor on his situation with Teru, and frequently teases or acts violently toward him if she thinks he has done something inappropriate towards Teru. They are also drinking buddies. Trivia *The color of Kurosaki's cellphone is black. *He doesn't like tomatoes and spicy curry. *He is the most difficult character to draw because of his hair according to the author herself. *According to Motomi Kyousuke, Kurosaki is the guy character that will most likely have leg hair. *In Chapter 12, It is revealed that Kurosaki owns a Cyndi Lauper's album: Twelve Deadly Cyns, and specifically like the song, Time after time. *Kurosaki's car is an old model Jeep Cherokee. *His brand of cigarette is Philip Morris. Gallery Tasuku Kurosaki/Gallery Category:Characters